


A Marca do Servo

by Undermater



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Furry, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undermater/pseuds/Undermater
Summary: "No que um escravo como eu poderia ser útil? Bem, antes de ser vendido ao meu mestre, mal sabia como sobreviver ou como servir, fato esse que normalmente dificultaria um escravo de ser vendido, principalmente um humano, já que eu estava no continente dos monstros. Frágil e fraco, eu não seria nada mais que um fardo para meu mestre, mas ele pensava diferente, ao ser comprado, fui ensinado como servir, como limpar e cozinhar, e vivi tranquilamente três anos ao lado do meu mestre, um dos mais simples, porém ricos, comerciantes de Haaram, o continente dos monstros, até onde eu sei, fui vendido com quinze anos, então atualmente devo ter por volta de dezoito, de toda forma, minha vida virou do avesso em apenas uma noite..."





	A Marca do Servo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/qghlwnzsoac3f4 Imagem da capa "O Mestre das Marionete, Syth".

Na noite do fatídico dia em que meu mestre foi morto, seria aniversário de sua filha, que já não o via a muito tempo, claro, assim como nos anos anteriores eles não iriam se ver, já que ela havia decidido estudar em um colégio interno na capital de Haaram, mas meu mestre sempre mandava brinquedos e itens mágicos para ela, sendo ele o comerciante mais famoso, tanto em relação a criar brinquedos, quanto em criar armas e itens mágicos, o “Mestre dos Brinquedos”, como era conhecido.

O que o permitia fazer tanto brinquedos quanto itens únicos era a sua habilidade, “Mestre das Marionetes”, que o fazia ter o poder de controlar objetos independentes como se fossem marionetes, apesar dos outros empregados que serviam o mestre contarem história de como ele era incrível no tempo que viveu como um aventureiro, a idade já havia o alcançado, e sua habilidades… Não o salvaram… Meu mestre…

Foi rápido demais, uma invasão na mansão… Uma execução em massa, eu vi tantos morrerem em uma única noite, foi uma verdadeira visão do inferno, todos que eu conhecia, e haviam cuidado de mim… Sozinho com meu mestre, temi mais por ele do que pela minha própria vida, mas ele via por outro lado, “Ryess, escute, esse velho aqui não duraria muito tempo, e eles provavelmente vão atrás da minha filha quando ela se formar, então, Ryess, escute bem, você irá entregar esse presente a ela, meu último presente…”, disse ele, me entregando um objeto longo, pouco menor que eu, a altura de um jovem garoto, ele estava coberto por um tecido, mas parecia ser um cajado, “Ryess, essa é minha ordem a você, cuide dela, e sobrevivam, quando saírem da academia na qual ela está matriculada, ambos estarão em grande perigo, junto com o presente estão duas cartas, uma é destinada a minha filha, já a outro é destinada ao diretor da academia… Ryess, esse é um adeus, espero que você sobreviva.”, disse ele, me empurrando contra um espelho em seu escritório, aparente mento o mesmo era um portal, mas porque só eu passei? No fundo eu sabia, ele havia quebrado o espelho para nossos perseguidores não me acharem, aquele ponto, meu e=mestre estava morto… Meu mestre estava… Não consegui conter minhas lágrimas, ele e os outros empregados cuidaram de mim por tanto tempo, e tão bem, mesmo eu sendo um escravo, mas secando as lágrimas, tinha algo que precisava ser feito, mesmo que meu coração estivesse lamentando, meu corpo ainda tinha que se mover.

Ainda era madrugada, o portal havia me levado para um lugar ao qual é já havia ido, sim… A dois anos atrás, uma rua paralela a rua principal da capital, meu mestre havia feito os preparativos a tanto tempo? Não… Mais importante, a Academia Mágica dos Grandes Reinos ficava no fim da rua principal, não demorou muito para chegar ao seu portão. Em extensão ela era tão grande quanto pequenas cidades, e com os maiores avanços em magia de todos os continentes. Ao chegar no seu portão, um guarda barrou minha passem, “Quem é você, e o que faz aqui a essa hora, espere…”, ele disse, olhando atentamente, ouvi dizer que não era normal humanos andarem no continente dos monstros, mas não era esse o principal problema, “O que um escravo miserável faz aqui?”, exatamente, previsível, escravos sempre foram menosprezados, sempre foram motivo de deboche entre a nobreza e os cavaleiros, mesmo portanto as roupas que usava como mordomo, não escondia o fato de o que eu era…

Respirei calmamente, tirando as duas cartas que haviam sido mandadas junto com o presente que meu mestre fez, “Tenho uma carta para entregar para o diretor da academia a mando de meu mestre, e outra para entregar a filha de meu mestre, assim como este presente.”, ele riu alto, ele era um monstro da caça dos caninos, foi me dito algumas vezes que eles era bem barulhentos, mas achei que eram apenas boatos, “Um mero escravo como você?! Entregando uma carta para o diretor?! Hilário!!!”, sua voz alta e sua risadas acabaram chamando a atenção de um cavaleiro da cidade que andava calmamente pela rua principal, aparentemente ele estava apenas se exercitando, “Cala a boca Sirius, o sol nem nasceu ainda e você já está barulhento como sempre?”, disse ele se aproximando, “O que mais eu poderia fazer, Zenis, esse escravo está dizendo que lhe foi mandado entregar uma carta ao diretor, um escravo!!!”, Zenis também era um canino, não portava uma armadura, mas levava consigo uma espada com o selo dos cavaleiros, mesmo eu já havia visto aquele selo antes.

“Poderia pelo menos checar quem enviou a carta…”, disse Zenis, se direcionando a mim, “Quem é seu mestre garoto?”, perguntou ele, “Syth Automata, o “Mestre dos Brinquedos…”, respondi, Zeni pareceu ficar pálido por um segundo, “Sirius, abra o portão e nos leve até o diretor…”, “Mas Zenis-”, “Agora!”, Sirius pareceu suar frio enquanto Zenis rosnava, em pouco tempo, Zenis e eu estávamos em uma sala, em frente ao diretor, o mesmo era de uma espécie dracônica.

“Zenistar, o que seria esse garoto?”, disse o diretor, em um tom forte, era como a voz de um comandante, que empunhava medo e respeito, ambos em mesma proporção. “Senhor, ele é um escravo de Syth, e está aqui para entregar lhe uma carta.”, ao saber o nome de meu mestre, estranhamente a atmosfera mudou, ele pegou a carta que estava na mão de Zeni e a leu em alguns minutos.

“Entendo… Zeni, pode ir, eu cuido das coisas daqui pra frente…” sua voz, que antes carregava um grande peso, parecia muito mais frágil, abatida, “Você fica aqui, garoto... “, disse ele, quando me levantei para seguir Zeni, “Escute com atenção, um novo ano começa para a academia amanhã, e você será matriculado como Ryess, como não pertence a nenhuma família, por ser um escravo, e no final deste ano você fará um teste para se formar, você terá que aprender tudo nesse meio tempo…”, “Senhor, eu não sou-”, “Digno? Vendo você como um escravo, sim todos diriam que você não é digno nem de sua própria vida, mas Syth viu algo em você, e se você deseja seguir a última ordem dele, vai ter que ficar mais forte, muito mais forte… Logo vai amanhecer, você sabe quem é a filha do Syth?”, perguntou ele enquanto buscava por alguns papei em sua estante.

“Não, senhor…”, deixe a carta e o cajado comigo, eu os entregarei a ela, atualmente ela está no seu último ano na academia, se quiser acompanhá-la, vai ter que resumir os cinco anos de estudo em apenas um, em um teste final decidirá se você está apto ou não, mesmo depois de tanto tempo aquele velho lagarto ainda me causa dor de cabeça…”, disse ele, levemente sorrindo, “Mais uma coisa, não permita a ela saber que você era escravo do pai dela, não ainda… Por enquanto durma aí, no sofá, deve ter sido uma noite longa…”, normalmente eu evitaria dormir, para não causar problemas a ele, mas eu estava acabado, física e emocionalmente, enquanto pegava no sono, senti que lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.


End file.
